The Dead Game
by PLXXX
Summary: The sons and daughters of Hades vs. The campers of Camp Half-Blood In the baseball game of the century. K for no reason it's just a baseball game with a little crude humor. 1 year after TLO. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_**If you've read Love's Final Stand you'll know about the two books I'm releasing, this is the first The Dead Game okay the main character is Nico hope you like.**_

_**Nico POV**_

This idea started when I was sitting in the Hades cabin reading a book. I had just returned from the big house asking why we didn't have cable, he said it had something to do with monsters.

I sat down I wish I could watch baseball with Bianca right now just like I did years ago. I felt sad; I wish I had more than my 3 other cabin mates, Jack, Diana, and Hannah.

"How long have you been sitting there, Nico" asked Jack? I sighed "I'm just bored, and I wish I could watch baseball."

Just then the obsidian door opened and Diana stormed in an arrow sticking out of her butt.

"I said I'm sorry Diana, I didn't mean to mess up with the arrow I'm bad at archery you know that," Diana is pretty in a son of Hades way, she wears dark blue eyeliner, and is from Mexico.

"Nico, can you talk to Diana" pleaded Hannah, "Diana—""Oh don't you 'Diana' me she shot me in the butt with a celestial bronze arrow!" Diana yelled.

"What you shot her in the butt" I scolded, "uhhh… I'm going to the underworld, PEACE" she said and she disappeared. "I'm not done with you" yelled Diana and she disappeared.

I and Jack sat in silence until we heard a knock on the door, "Hey, Nico, I was just wondering if you want to get a burger?" said Percy.

"Why?" I asked, "You just seem bored and sad." he said. "Okay" and I went outside with Percy.

While we were at burger king, I and Percy started talking… "Well I miss watching baseball" I said sadly, "that's it? Really I mean can't you just summon the dead and make them play a game,"

"I tried it's really boring since the dead act the same way so they tied completely," I said "If it was campers versus the dead _that_ would be awesome"

"Yeah but the problem is the dead would beat your sorry butts" I said, "Oh yeah, you're on Nico" Percy said.

"A camper's vs. underworld baseball game." We said in unison

_**Okay so please review if you think this story has a good idea ad I should continue tell me. I also ask that in a review you say if I should write out the innings or say this happened and not talk about the innings. So PEACE OUT!!!**_


	2. Camp vs Dead prolouge part 1

_**Chapter 2 of The Dead Game I'm sorry but the game doesn't start till Chapter 4 or 5, most likely 4. Okay I hope you like this story because eventually there is a bit of Percabeth, Bianca makes an appearance, Hades makes an appearance, and maybe more. Disclaimer: All characters in this story are official property of Rick Riordan (who owns the series of books,)**_

_**Nico POV**_

__The last few weeks have been hectic.

Everyone running around getting ready there has been so much anticipation that the whole camp has practically is boiling.

I was sitting in my cabin eagerly picking out the line up; I heard a knock on the door.

At first it didn't seem like anything because nobody was in the cabin but me.

I opened the door and was thrown into a bear hug. I backed away and there was Bianca, alive and healthy, standing in my door way.

I started tearing up and I hugged her, again. Then she said "Hi Nico, I've heard you've started Camp vs. Dead game,"

"Well-""I also heard that you haven't really named it yet"

I smiled I never realized how much I missed Bianca until she was standing in my doorway.

"I haven't named it but I could tell Percy about it, I heard he was talking to Annabeth about something BIG,"

_**Percy POV**_

"- so can you do that for me," I said. We were standing somewhere around Half-Blood Hill.

"Um, Percy I don't know I mean-"I cut her off by leaning in and kissing her.

When I broke away she said "I'm still not sure, maybe another kiss will help," she said, smirking.

Come back alive and with success and then we'll talk less" I smiled

"Fine" she set off up the hill her blonde hair flying behind her. Wow she's beautiful I thought. Back to business, I ran towards the cabins to setup my line-up.

_**Nico POV**_

I couldn't believe Bianca was back she was back and alive. It turns out Hades allowed her to come back for baseball since he knows we love the game.

We were sitting on my bed, "so what's the line up" she asked, "Oh here it is" and I showed it to her.

Nico Di Angelo/1st base

Bianca Di Angelo/ Pitcher

Jack Farad/2nd base

Hannah Declarer/catcher

Diana Di Destranaux/3rd base

Babe Ruth/Left Field

Willie Mays/Right Field

George Washington/Center field

Hercules/Shortstop

10-15 Huntresses of Artemis

15-18 Beatles

18-22 Greek Heroes

"What do you think?" I asked, "Nice, Nico" she replied. Then Jack, Diana, and Hannah walked in.

"Hi, who's this?" Hannah asked, "My sister, Bianca" I answered, they both jumped back in surprise. "What's wrong" Bianca asked.

"Needless to say I really missed you" I sighed. "Nico if this is your sister, the one that died like 3 years ago" "Yup" I said "Then how is she HERE" he yelled.

So, I explained the story to them. "So, you're going to help us whip the campers. Let's go then" said Jack.

"No, I gotta wait for Percy to finish he said he has a huge surprise" I said.

"Okay, you guys get to know each other while I go get something"

I don't know why but I just wanted to get out of here also I hadn't eaten breakfast and I couldn't sleep last night for some reason.

I ran out the cabin and ran over to the dining pavilion to summon some dead.

_**This chapter might have been a little too short, but hey, I want to fit in one more chapter before the game actually starts. The next chapter is probably the most romantic one and not just for Percy/Annabeth. Anyway I think each inning is going to be one chapter, except for the last inning which will be 1 and a half or 2. I want to speak up about the new movie coming out February 2010, you can probably guess what it is, the Percy Jackson and the Olympians the lightening thief movie! If you're truly a fan you'll check out the trailer. It is AWESOME!!! So, I guess I'm done, now to make it official, PEACE!!! (Wow that was a long end note.)**_


	3. Camp vs Dead prolouge part 2

_**You cannot possibly believe how sorry I am for not updating sooner but a lot's been going on. I'm not going to sit here and blab on about my life, I think you'd rather read chapter 3.**_

_**Percy POV**_

I was sitting on my bed finishing up my line-up for the game when an Iris message came to me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain what's up" Annabeth' sweet voice asked.

"Just finishing up the line-up" I said.

"Really, Can I see?" she asked

"No"

"Fine then I won't tell you the surprise I'm planning"

"Oh come on, tell me Wise girl"

"That depends, am I the pitcher" she asked straining to see the line-up.

"Fine here's the line-up"

1. Annabeth Chase/Pitcher

2. Percy Jackson/Catcher

3. Zeke Zukav /3st base

4. Connor Stoll/2nd base

5. Marey Manado/1st base

6. Justin Noatak/Shortstop

7. Malcolm Abase/Right Field

8. Jake Mason/Left Field

9. Travis Stoll/Center Field

10. Ivy Iota

10- 12 Hephaestus cabin (2 people)

12-14 Zeus cabin (2 people)

14-16 Poseidon cabin (2 people)

16-19 Athena cabin (3 people)

19-21 Apollo cabin (3 people)

"Yes, I'm pitcher" Annabeth said silently.

"The surprise" I asked

"The hunters are going to play, I guess you have 4 people including Thalia" she said

"Great just let me add them on, Goodbye Annabeth see you back camp" I said,

"Bye Percy" and she disappeared.

_**Nico POV**_

In my dream I was surrounded by darkness my heart was beating impossibly fast.

My heart wasn't beating fast because I was scared; it was because of something else a funny feeling in my stomach.

"Hello is anyone there" a silky voice asked.

"I'm here" I said,

Don't know but I liked speaking with her even those few words.

We started a nice conversation, looking back on it I couldn't remember what we talked about,

I just liked talking to this girl, even though all I could see was the glint of her black hair and the dark silhouette of her body.

Then a huge figure appeared in front of me, he had olive skin, black hair, and a permanent scowl. Hades, my father

"Son, you may not, it is not the way for a son of Hades" he said,

"What isn't the way" I asked "To have a dream about a voice?"

"You may not fall in love"

"LOVE, this is what this is abut I admit that voice is attracting me but"

"ENOUGH" Hades bellowed, "LEAVE"

_Why can't sleep?_ I thought, I was lying in bed thinking about why couldn't sleep.

I got out of my bed and walked toward the door.

……………………………………..

I walked toward the dining pavilion through the cold night air muttering to myself how bad it is for a team leader not to get some rest the night before a huge baseball game.

I walked toward the pavilion wrapped in the consuming warmth of the extra blankets I kept in my trunk.

I sat down at a random table and sighed.

"Nico, what are you doing here" asked someone behind me, I turned around and looked at Marey.

"What are you doing here" I asked.

"I asked you first"

"Can't sleep"

"Ditto"

Marey was really cool as far as girls go; she was the only girl I actually liked.

She sat down next to me she was wearing her skull pajama's she looked good in the moonlight.

"What was your dream about Nico" she asked.

"Not sure, how old are you" I asked,

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason"

"I'm 13 years old, aren't you 13 too?"

"Yeah, what's was dream about?"

"I was in darkness and I was speaking o this really sweet boy, then my mother appeared and woke me up"

"WHAT, that's the same as MY dream" I exclaimed.

"No way"

"Wait you were the girl in my dream"

"And you were the boy in mine, forget what I said about sweet" and she blushed.

I don't get why but I wonder what she would say to me if she didn't know it was me.

I looked down, she was pretty she had black hair and eyes that's color is impossible to make out, but she's about the same height as me.

She's intimidating ad perfect at magic, she'd be okay for me, except she'd never fall for a son of Hades, even though we both like black though we're not a Goth.

"Nico why did you come to the dining pavilion" she asked,

"Huh no reason, I just did, it's the closest place to my cabin, why do people go places, why don't they, it was an impulse I guess, I'm ADHD," I replied.

I decided to try to go back to sleep, "Bye Marey thanks for the talk"

"Nico wait"

"What" I glared at her.

"About the Dead Game-"

"Why is everyone calling it that, I mean why do people name it that?"

"Anyway why do you want baseball, why not football or soccer or basketball,"

Don't ask me why but I felt giddy like my heart was running around inside my chest, what is this feeling?

"Me and my sister, Bianca, love baseball and since there's no cable at camp me and Percy thought it up, now can I leave" It came out harsher than I meant.

She looked sad and frowned "Okay, I liked talking to you, sweet dreams" I thought she might cry,

"Wait, Marey-"before could finished she snapped her fingers and all of a sudden, it was morning.

_**Percy POV**_

Everything was black I heard Nico and Marey talking but I couldn't see them.

The scene shifted I heard 2 people talking, "So there will be a game broadcasted exclusively on Hephaestus TV"

"Yes my lord, they are starting a silly game today, would you like to interfere?"

"Why not, I will wreak havoc among those insignificant half-bloods"

"Of course"

I woke up "uh-oh" I said, "What's up, Percy" Justin said.

"Oh nothing"

"Well get ready the Dead Game starts in 1 hour"

_**  
In the next chapter**_ is_** actually going to be the game, there will be 9 innings and 3 chapters in between the innings one after inning 3, one after 5 and one after 7. I'm not sure how I'm going to do this but if you don't like Inning 1 tell me, Disclaimer: I don't own any places or characters of PJO. Are you wondering what to do now? Scroll down and press that cute green button, and take 20 seconds to write a review about whether or not you like my chapter. If you send me a review I will send you a sneak peek of chapter's to come.**_


	4. Author's note

_**Sorry I am not writing, trouble with my computer, little time. Anyway I am not writing because I'm not getting enough reviews, so why write if no one is going to read. PEACE, got to go!**_

_**~PJOXXX**_


	5. Inning 1

_**Wow, more people are reading my story then I thought! I have to keep going now.**_

_**Nico POV**_

"Oh my god" I said.

"What's wrong Nico" my sister asked.

I looked up at the crowd that had gathered; there were a lot of people.

"Nothing, everything's okay" I said. "Good because we're up to bat first,"

"Oh perfect"

I walked up to the base and got ready, maybe this wasn't such—

"STRIKE ONE" yelled Chiron from behind me.

"Huh" I looked at Percy he had the ball in his hand and was starting to throw the ball back to Annabeth.

She pitched, I swung my bat like a sword and _CRACK, _and the ball flew toward third base.

Zeke missed the ball. "GO NICO" yelled Bianca from the stands.

I ran and made it to first base, with no problems.

I looked at the first basemen. Marey, wow she looks—a loud _CRACK,_ woke me up from my daydream.

Bianca hit a hard home run into the outfield and now she was halfway towards me.

I woke up and ran to 2nd base, Bianca had made it to 1st and now I was halfway to 2nd base.

Travis Stoll had the ball he threw it to 2nd base, I slid. The ball was in the air!

"SAFE" yelled Chiron.

"OH yeah" I exclaimed.

Jack was up to base and for the first time I realized that there were camera men all over the place.

Percy got this game on Hephaestus TV, so the gods would see us lose or win. Oh, great.

Jack hit the ball; it went up and came back down into Annabeth's glove.

Hannah got a walk so now bases were loaded.

Diana came up and got 3 strikes, now it was all up to Babe Ruth.

Annabeth threw the pitch, he swung… "STRIKE ONE" yelled Chiron.

Another throw, it was a ball but Babe tried it.

"STRIKE 2" I could hear my heart beating. Time was slowing down, Babe started swinging. _CRACK._

The ball flew and kept going and going and it's gone!

Grand Slam, I ran to first base toward the cheering fans.

_**Percy POV**_

This was horrible these guys just kept going around and around until Annabeth struck out one of the Beatles.

The score was 6-0.

I was waiting for Nico to get everyone in place, I looked at my bat.

My special bat was blue and green with tridents carved on it.

"BATTER UP"

Annabeth went up to bat she looked back at me, I gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back and went up to base. She hit a double right away, and then it was my turn.

I went up and swung, "STRIKE ONE" then again "STRIKE TWO".

Bianca pitched; right before it got to me I struck the ground with my bat shooting a blast of hot water out of the ground sending the ball through center field.

Dead tried to catch it but the ball burned through their hands.

"Oh yeah 6-2 with no outs" I said as I made it back to home base.

"Nice job, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said from the bench. I sat down next to her. "But we have a lot to do, Percy"

_**Third person**_

As the inning continued Percy's team got 3 more points making them one point behind Team Dead.

_**Percy POV**_

I made it home after my second home run. Everyone went for food. "Annabeth where are you?" I yelled. I knew Annabeth was here somewhere.

She took my hand from behind, "You don't want anyone to hear us do you"

I looked into her stormy gray eyes, "What do you want" I asked.

"I want to talk" she said,

"Sure"

_**Okay, so there is Inning 1, okay if you don't like the way I'm doing this just say so. Okay then nothing else Inning 2 soon. Have a nice day.**_

**Juicy Couture**


End file.
